Testing Jason
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason's life changes when he gets a phone call about Robin and he has to choose between saving Robin or keeping Michael and Carly. Which will he choose? What happens when the truth comes out? Will Jason forgive Robin or toss her from his life again? Takes place in 1999
1. Chapter 1

TESTING JASON

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of its characters

A/N: this takes place in 1999 a few months after Robin left

CHAPTER ONE

Sonny and Jason was surprised to receive a phone call from the head of the Italian mob. They were even more surprised when it had to do with Robin Scorpio. The woman who Jason had loved and who had betrayed Jason.

The Italian mob told Sonny and Jason that Robin had seen something and since Robin had betrayed them that Nico that thought they should know that they had nothing to worry about Robin Scorpio would never tell their secrets because Nico was going to kill Robin. They had her and was just waiting for Nico so he could kill her. She soon would be dead.

Sonny and Jason were shocked. "Nico, we don't want Robin Scorpio dead. She will not tell anyone what she saw or heard. Robin is to be trusted. Robin will not tell anyone I guarantee it."

"Mr. Morgan you are telling me to trust her when she betrayed you, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I am telling you that she is to be trusted with whatever she saw."

"I will not trust her but you I do trust. You will guarantee she won't say anything?"

"Yes sir. I will."

"Fine, there is only one way I will not kill Robin Scorpio, who has connections with law enforcement, you Mr. Morgan are vouching for her and if she were to say anything to anyone, we would be in a lot of trouble from said law enforcement so this is the only way we will let her live and that is if you marry her. If you refuse to marry her we will kill her. You can not get a divorce ever. If you do we put a hit out on Robin Scorpio. Everyone has to think you are in love and that is why you are getting married. So Mr. Morgan your answer. Marry Robin Scorpio or she dies? Which is it to be."

"I will marry her." Jason said.

"Good. I will expect you and Sonny Corinthos at the Port Charles Hotel in twenty minutes."

"She is here? In Port Charles?"

"Yes I was going to drop her dead body in the river for her Uncle the police commissioner to find. I also thought you would rejoice in seeing her dead body. I would hurry if I was you." Nico hangs up the phone.

Nico turns to Robin and says to her, "You are to marry Jason Morgan, you will be protected as his wife and hopefully no one will come after you. You can't tell him what is going on. You can't tell him that we wouldn't have killed you. You can't tell him that you are like a sister to me. You have to be protected and I know you would prefer to never see Jason or Sonny again but we have no choice they are the only ones that can protect you."

"I know, but I hate this. I hate having to lie to them. Even after they threw me from their lives I still hate lying to them. I really don't want to marry Jason especially with Carly still in the picture."

"She won't be when I am done. I promise you that."

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait and see."

Sonny and Jason get in the limo and Sonny tells Jason, "I want to thank you for agreeing to marry Robin. No matter what she has done she is still family to me. My question is how are you going to deal with Carly now that you are marrying Robin. Carly is going to pitch a fit. She expects you to marry her and have babies with her."

"I will never marry Carly or become involved with her ever. She is who I have to put up with to keep Michael that is all she is to me."

"How are you going to handle marrying Robin after she betrayed you?"

"I don't know all I know is I can't let her die and she will if I don't marry her. As for her betraying me I am still so angry at her for doing that. She could have cost me Michael."

"You have to act like you love her and want to marry her."

"I know I do and I don't know how I am going to do that but I have to otherwise she dies and I can't let them kill her. She is the one who taught me everything. Everything I am and have is because of her and I can't let her die."

"I think you will be okay and I think you do still care for her. I just hope that you know what you are doing because no matter what you have to marry Robin now. If you don't they will kill her and I think that Carly will give you an ultimatum of Michael and her and Robin. I hope you know you can't tell Carly the truth about why you are marrying Robin, that you have to pretend you are in love with Robin."

"I know and I know that there is a chance that she will go to the Quartermaine's but she should know that, that is not a solution to the problem. That will just make it worse. But she doesn't think things through either. I still can't let Robin die."

They pull up at the Port Charles Hotel and get out and walk into the hotel and a man walks over and greets them "Hello Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan this way if you want to see Ms. Scorpio."

They follow the man into the elevator with their bodyguards Johnny and Francis. They get off on the 4th floor and head down the hallway and stop outside room number 412 and he knocks and enters with the four of them. They see a pregnant Robin tied to a chair and gagged.

Jason walks over to her, hating to see her like this and removes the gag and she looks at Jason who is in shock that she is pregnant. "I tried to call you and tell you but Carly refused to let me speak to you or tell you that I am pregnant and I did tell Carly I am pregnant the very next day they said your phone number had been changed and I tried Sonny and he hung up on me. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you Jason but I did try."

"You told Carly you were pregnant?"

"Yes, I did. I tried to reach you, to tell you but no one would let me talk to you."

"Okay, I'm not mad at you. I am mad at Carly though."

"About Carly, I can't be around her Jason. She stresses me out and the doctor told me if I was stressed than I could miscarry the twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes, twins. I can't be around Carly because like I said she stresses me out and I don't want to miscarry our children."

"Okay, I will make sure she doesn't say anything to you."

"Jason, she will when you are not there like she did before when you weren't there and she will try to make me lose the babies' and I won't allow that so this is what I want you to do if you want the babies' that I am carrying to live, I want you to move her back into the brownstone and if nothing else have Leticia move in with her or move both in somewhere else just not living with us or anywhere near us and keeping Carly away from me altogether. I will not risk our babies' on that trailer trash whore."

"Robin, I can't abandon them. Michael and Carly."

"It's like this Jason, you either do what Ms. Scorpio wants or I will either kill Ms. Scorpio or this Carly person. Which one would you like me to kill?"

"What?"

"I said you do what Ms. Scorpio wants done or I either kill her or this Carly person."

"You can't be serious." Jason said and Nico took a gun out and held it with a silencer to Robin's head.

"Now Mr. Morgan, who do I kill? Ms. Scorpio or Carly. Make up your mind or I will choose."

"Jason, just know that I loved you with everything that I was and these babies' were a product of that love." Robin said.

"Neither. I will move Carly into the brownstone or into a place of her own."

"NO! That is not good enough for me. I will not be the laughingstock of Port Charles again. Move her into the brownstone but do not keeping letting her buy herself diamonds and fur coats and stuff like that I will be your wife and I will not allow it. You choose me or Carly but if you choose me there will be no more supporting Carly. If she needs something for Michael that is fine but Carly spending your money is over. She can live at the brownstone and Leticia can teach Carly how to take care of Michael if she needs help but not from you. You will not be spending every night over there helping her because Michael was asleep or going to sleep when you got there. No more of that. I need you and our babies' need you and they will not be second to Michael and Carly. We as in me and our children will come first. Or you let me die because I will not live like that ever again. Your choice, Jason, what is it going to be?"

"You should not be telling Jason what you want him to do, he is saving your life by agreeing to marry you after you betrayed him." Sonny said.

"You can go to hell, Sonny. I am not going to live with Carly in my life ever again. I was the laughingstock of this town when I was with Jason before because of Carly and Jason's neglecting me. I will not live like that again, ever. You know Sonny, Stone would be so proud of you, don't you think for turning your back on me. You lied to a dying man who you called a brother. I never have been happy that Stone was dead but seeing you now and what you have become I am glad that he doesn't have to see the disappointment that you have become."

"How dare you! Stone was my brother and he didn't know that you would betray Jason the man you professed to love."

"You think he would have been angry at me for telling the truth? No I don't think he would have, he wouldn't have wanted me to lie for Jason in the first place. Stone didn't like lies and that was all I was doing and for what? So I could leave here in tears sick and collapsing in the airport in Paris and Alan and Mac coming over and finding out how sick I was and I was in the hospital for two months because of the stress of having Carly in my life and Jason neglecting me. I spent two months in the hospital and the first two and a half weeks I was in a coma. You think Stone would have been mad at me? No I don't think so but I know he would hate you Sonny. I sleep just fine but do you? You betrayed Stone, Sonny and I will never forgive you for that."

Nico once Robin is done telling Sonny off looks at a shocked Jason who says "I almost killed you?"

"Yes after I woke up from the coma I started asking for you but you weren't there. I was told that you hung up on Emily and Monica when they mentioned me. I called after I got out of the coma and Carly hung up on me. Carly was told by Jax that I was in a coma and he needed to talk to me. Jax was told by Carly that there was no way in hell she would ever let you know what was going on with me. She wasn't going to lose Jason because of me and that she hoped I died so that I couldn't interfere with her plans for you, Jason. I tried to get in touch with you and couldn't and I only was cleared for flying one month ago and I went to Italy to see someone and would up here with the threat of death. I don't know what to say anymore. I will not deal with Carly, she is bad for my health."

"What is it going to be, Jason?" Nico asked.

"I will marry Robin and I will keep Carly out of her life and I will cancel Carly's credit cards and I won't give her anymore money so she can buy things for herself, diamonds, fur coats or anything else. Carly will not be part of our lives together."

"Will you still be in contact with her?" Robin wants to know.

"Only having to do with visitation of Michael if she will let me see him."

"Okay."

"Now I would like this wedding to take place within two months. I know it takes a while to plan weddings. At the end of two months I kill Robin Scorpio if you are not married or have a very good reason you are not married."

"I understand and we will be married." Jason said.

"Good, now you may untie Ms. Scorpio and leave. I have a plane to catch" and with that Nico and his men leave.

On the ride down in the elevator Nico sends a text to someone saying 'it's done'.

Robin is untied by Jason and Sonny and Robin is unsteady on her feet and Sonny goes to catch her and she pulls away from him and almost falls but Jason grabs her. "Mr. Corinthos, you are never to touch me no matter what. I hate you and I want nothing to do with you, ever."

A shocked Sonny and Jason look at her and she starts to walk out the door with Jason catching up to her and leading her to the elevators with Sonny, Johnny and Francis behind them. Sonny knows he screwed up royally. It was going to take a lot he knew for Robin to forgive him, he said awful things in that room and she was right Stone would be furious at him for saying and treating her like that.

They all get in the limo and head to Harbor View Towers and Carly.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

TESTING JASON

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of its characters

A/N: this takes place in 1999 a few months after Robin left

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

They all get in the limo and head to Harbor View Towers and Carly.

They all knew that Carly was going to pitch a fit and Robin could tell that Jason was very upset with Carly. She had kept him from knowing that Robin was pregnant and mad that she had changed the phone number so that Robin couldn't tell him that she was pregnant. She knew, no she hoped, that he would throw Carly out and she was going to see it. He better boss her out or she would call an old friend and have him have a 'talk' with Carly and she was willing to do that because she was pregnant and didn't want to have a miscarriage so she would do just about anything to keep that from happening.

Jason and Sonny were in for a shock if they thought she would take this lying down. She was no one's doormat anymore. She had realized how wrong they all were in keeping Michael from AJ. She knew it was wrong, but when the Commission told her months ago to either tell the truth to AJ or Jason would die because they would put a hit out on him. He had not been loyal to Robin and this latest thing with Carly Roberts and Jason choosing Michael and Carly over Robin made them mad and Robin was given an ultimatum either tell AJ because she could not be loyal anymore to Jason or Jason and Carly would die. She didn't care if Carly died except for Michael, she was his mother after all. She was lousy at it but she still was Michael's mother.

Robin knew that Jason would be furious with her, she didn't expect that he wouldn't listen to her for an explanation, but he hadn't he had just seen this as Robin being jealous and wanting to hurt him and Carly. This was about saving his life and Sonny's too. He wouldn't listen either though. He tried to buy her off to leave and never return. Her big brother was no longer her big brother. He had supported Jason and screamed betrayal. Neither knew about this and now she wasn't inclined to tell them, she knew she would have to though.

"Jason, I need to tell you something, I did not tell AJ to hurt you. I told because 1) he deserved to know he had a son and 2) Carly told me the day I told AJ that she had intended to drug you the night she got pregnant with Michael, but that you weren't there so she used AJ. She told me that she intended to do that to you, drug you I mean, and get pregnant again and force you to marry her if you wanted to see your son or daughter. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I was trying to protect you."

There was two shocked people in the limo. Both Jason and Sonny were astonished at what they had learned. They both were regretting throwing her from their lives and keeping the town tramp in their lives, over Robin who was honest, a quality they said they loved about her. As long as it suited their needs that was.

Jason would deal with Carly. She would not be manipulating him again, no matter how much she cried those fake tears. He had lost Robin because he thought of Carly as a friend and to learn that she had been provoking Robin and telling Robin what she was going to do to Jason. Drugging him. He should have listened to Robin when she told him, but no, he had to rush over to Carly's and not listen to Robin. He just blamed her. He was a fool. To lose Robin over a tramp like Carly? That's what he did. Robin was the most giving, loving and honest person and he lost her because of Carly and Carly's using Michael who she knew he loved. She used him, she manipulated him and led him around like a puppet and Michael the string and he was just realizing it. Yes, those were the magic words that Carly used, Michael and she knew how much he loved that little boy and used that to get him to do stuff for her. How stupid could he be? He neglected the woman he loved and lost her for no reason. She hadn't betrayed him, she had been trying to protect him just like he had always done for her, but it backfired when Jason and Sonny too, wouldn't listen to her as to why she did it.

They pulled into the parking area at Harbor View Towers and Johnny opened the door for them and Sonny got out and Jason got out and helped a six-month pregnant Robin out when she couldn't get out on her own. Jason was angry, she could still tell that. Why was he so angry though? He had no right to be angry. He helped Carly do what she did. He enabled her to do it. He wouldn't defend Robin to Carly, he would let Carly say anything at all she wanted to, to Robin and Jason never defended her to that tramp. She always heard though that's just Carly being Carly or she's Michael's mother. She got so tired of that it wasn't funny and if he starts that bull again, she would not stand for it. She was pregnant and it was a high risk pregnancy because of her HIV and her carrying twins. She needed to avoid stress and Carly stressed her out, but she was still going to go see Carly get the boot from Jason. Jason better get rid of her, she was not going to risk her babies' lives on that two-bit trailer trash whore anymore.

They rode the elevator up to the penthouse floor which was at the top of the building. Robin decided she definitely was going with Jason to talk to Carly and kick her out. Robin thought she deserved to see this after the hell that Carly had put her through. She also wanted to see Carly face when she saw that Robin, herself was really pregnant with Jason's real babies and not fake ones, something that Carly could not give him, since he promised her he would never touch Carly again.

"Jason, since I've been gone have you slept with Carly?" Robin inquired.

"How can you ask that? I have not slept with Carly or anyone else since you've been gone. I have not broken that promise I made you."

"It's easy Carly is manipulative and I wondered if you broke that promise too. You broke the rest of the promises you made me so I wondered if this was one of them." Robin thanked God that he hadn't slept with Carly or anyone else. She was relieved. What about Liz Webber? Mac told her that they were getting close.

"No, I didn't break that promise." Jason was hurt that she would think he would break that promise. He guessed he understood though why she asked, why she needed to know.

"What about Liz Webber? Is she just your friend too?"

"Yes she is. I was just trying to help her get over Lucky's death. I just wanted to help her adjust to life without Lucky. I was someone she could talk to about him and I know she has a crush on me, now, but I was just trying to help her because she was so sad when I met her." Jason explains.

Pretty soon they got off the elevator and made their way to Jason's penthouse.

Jason asked the guard if Carly was there and he said yes, but she ordered the car to be brought around front so she could go shopping.

"Oh, this is going to be fun to watch." Robin said, meaning it. She had wanted this to happen, for Carly to be thrown out on her ear since she found out about what Jason had done with Carly. Their affair that lasted months.

Jason said, "I'd like to talk to Carly alone. Why don't you, Robin, go with Sonny into his penthouse?"

"That's a good idea." Sonny backs up his best friend thinking this wouldn't be good for Robin and her pregnancy.

"No, I will not go with Sonny. Furthermore, I am going with you Jason to make sure you really kick her out and don't give her any money. She's a big girl with a kid and she should be able to work and take care of her child herself. I have waited a long time to see this and I will not go anywhere else. I will not miss this. I also want to make sure she doesn't take all those diamond's and fur coat and all the other stuff that she bought with your money, it's all going to be donated to the Stone Cates Memorial Wing so they can sell or auction it off."

Jason looked at her and is stunned. She no longer was a doormat. He could tell that immediately in that room at the hotel and what she said and her ultimatums about Carly. His Robin had grown up. He wondered how she went from being his doormat to what and who he saw today. He saw a strong woman, now. He knew something had to happen to change her, but what? He sure wondered about this.

The guard Marco who was assigned to Carly as her and Michael's bodyguards opened the door to penthouse 2 and Carly was shocked to see not Jason or Sonny, but a very pregnant Robin.

Carly knew she was in trouble and was trying to formulate a plan knowing that Robin had to have told Jason what she said and knew about Robin's pregnancy. My god she really was pregnant. How was she going to get Robin out of here and with Jason hating her? She needed to talk to Jason alone and convince him that Robin lied and that it wasn't his baby because Carly saw Nikolas Cassidine and Robin together kissing.

Now to get Jason to believe it. She could do this she wasn't about to let Robin get her claws in Jason again. He had to believe her so she better make it good. She didn't realize that Robin wasn't a doormat anymore and that Robin would not take this lying down.

Robin knew Carly was trying to formulate a plan of action to blame other people especially Robin for what is about to happen. She would try to pull Jason's strings and it wouldn't work this time. Robin would make sure it didn't work. Carly was going out the door no matter what she did or said.

Please review!


End file.
